what happen with kyu
by Gyurievil
Summary: kyuhyun  pingsan karena kelelahan—bagai mana dengan  tindakan leeteuk... gak bagus buat summary... baca n koment ja y
1. Chapter 1

**Main cast** : cho kyuhyun, lee teuk, n member super junior

**Summary****: **

kyuhyun pingsan karena kelelahan—bagai mana dengan tindakan leeteuk... gak bagus buat summary... baca n koment ja y ^^

PS: para cast disni hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan milik mereka sendiri. Author cuman pinjem ja... tapi kyuppa boleh buat author ya ! #ditinju sparkyu... peace...

Silahkan baca... ^^

**Story-**

Saat ini semua member sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil dalam acara show live, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya di sofa. Semua tampak sibuk tapi tidak untuk sang leader, dia nampak khawatir memandang adik kecil nakalnya itu. Magnae mereka, kyuhyun terlihat lelah dan pucat. Baru saja leeteuk ingin menghampirinya Tiba-tiba sang tetua dari mereka datang.

"ayo anak-anak….! Acara akan dimulai…. ^^ hwaiting!" teriakan semangat yang mudah ditebak adalah manager mereka sendiri.

Semua member langsung berbondong-bondong ? keluar dari ruang ganti. Kesempatan itu pun diambil oleh sang leader untuk mengajak magnaenya keluar juga dengan membangunkannya walau terpaksa ,

"kyu bangun… acara akan dimulai….." bicaranya dengan lembut. Nampak kyuhyun dengan malasnya bangun dari sofa

"kyu… gwenchana?"

"gwenchana hyung…" jawab kyu lemas

"kau sakit?" tanya leeteuk dengan khawatir

"ani hyung… hanya pusing sedikit saja…" jawabnya dengan senyum terpaksa

"kalau ada apa-apa bicara saja y saeng… " ucap leeteuk dengan terpaksa tidak bertanya padanya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama menyusul member lainnya.

leeteuk pov-

Aku khawatir dengan keadaan magnaeku itu, dia terlihat lebih diam dan wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Apa yang dirahasiakannya kepada aku. Setelah acara selesai kami pun langsung kembali ke dorm, karena sudah tidak ada acara lagi kami pun langsung masuk kamar masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan kyuhyun dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang dibagi bersama sungmin dengan langkah gontai. Setelah sampai didepan pintu dia terdiam, tubuhnya bersender pada pintu dan terjatuh. Dan tak lama setelahnya dia pingsan.

kyuhyun pov-

Sejak kemarin kepalaku sudah pusing ditambah lagi semalam aku baru pulang jam 2 untuk rekaman. Lelah … ya aku sangat lelah, tapi aku harus tetap kuat demi hyungdeul dan ELF. Setelah pulang dari show live tadi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku ini, akhirnya aku bersender pada dinding dan terjatuh. Tak lama ku lihat teuki hyung dan sungmin hyung menghampiriku, dan lalu semua mendadak gelap.

Author pov-

Kyuhyun langsung digendong leeteuk ke kasurnya, dan sungmin memanggil member yang lain. Leeteuk memegang dahi kyuhyun

"ommo! Kyu kau demam… " teriak leeteuk kaget

Tak lama para member datang, untung saja sungmin berinisiatif mengambil handuk dan air hangat.

"kyu kenapa hyung?" Tanya donghae yang matanya sudah berair #author *haeppa siniku peluk, jg peluk kyuppa …. Ditendang sparkyu dan elfishy… ^^ author… peace!

Back to story…

"kyu kenapa hyung?" Tanya donghae yang matanya sudah berair

"dia demam hae…. Siwon tolong ambilkan obat penurun demam ya dlemari P3K… "ucap leeteuk kepada siwon. siwon pun langsung keluar kamar kyumin dan mengambilnya.

Member yang lain terduduk di sofa kamar kyumin, tanpa sadar karena lelah mereka kembali tidur. Lain hal dengan yesung dan leeteuk yang sedari tadi terus terjaga.

"teuki hyung… dia terlihat sangat pucat dan lelah, apa karena aktivitas kita yang makin padat sekarang? Apa lagi kan kita kan jdi sering pulang malam untuk rekaman 5jib dan lainnya, apa mungkin dia kecapean hyung?" tanyanya bertubi

"mungkin … apa lagikan dia yang paling mudah sakit dari pada member yang lain" jawab leeteuk sambil mengompres kyuhyun

"eunggghhh…." Kyu pun tersadar

"hyung …." Ucapnya lemas sangat pelan, tapi terdengar oleh leeteuk dan yesung yang memang ada di samping tempat tidurnya

"ya, kyu…" jawab keduanyanya bersama

"aku haus hyung…" ucap kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya lagi

"hyung ambilkan dulu kyu…" yesung langsung beranjak bangun dan langsung keluar kamar

"gwenchana saeng?" Tanya leeteuk lembut sambil mengusap kepala kyuhyun

"pusing sekali hyung… mian ya hyung membuat hyung dan hyungdeul jadi cemas karena aku.." jawab kyu sambil meminum airnya

"gwenchana saeng, kamu juga harusnya lebih menjaga kesehatan kamu… "

" ne.. teuki hyung ,, ne yesung hyung… mianhea…"

""tidurlahk kyu..." ucap yesung "iya tidurlah, jaga kesehatan kamu kyu" teuki menambahkan

"ne hyung" ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata

Dan tak lama mereka pun terlelap dikamar kyu.

Tbc. Lagi…..~~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**What happen with kyu part 2**

**Main cast** : cho kyuhyun, lee teuk, choi kyuri author ngeksis n member super junior

**Summary****: **

kyuhyun pingsan karena kelelahan—bagai mana dengan tindakan leeteuk... gak bagus buat summary... baca n koment ja y ^^

**PS:** para cast disni hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan milik mereka sendiri. Author cuman pinjem ja... tapi kyuppa boleh buat author ya ! #ditinju sparkyu... peace...

Nb : mianhae klo author menggunakan campuran bahasa gak jelas .. ^/^ sudah mendarah daging . sekali lagi maafkan author kalau diFF ini menambahkan cast baru… / yaitu author..kwakakak #dilempar sepatu ELF sedunia

**Story-**

Sebelumnya-

"tidurlah kyu..." ucap yesung "iya tidurlah, jaga kesehatan kamu kyu" teuki menambahkan

"ne hyung" ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata

Dan tak lama mereka pun terlelap dikamar kyu.

Selanjutnya-

Saat ini terik matahari sudah terasa amat sangat menyengat. sedangkan ke 12namja yang gak ketulungan kerennya / -author mulai gila-.

sedangkan ke 12namja yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya tidak menyadari kalau dongsaeng kecilnya yang lebih keren #digebukin massal ma readers sudah menghilang dari tempat tidur.

Leeteuk pov-

"hoammm.. sudah pagi rupanya, kyu ap.. hey mana kyu?" tanyaku bingung pada diriku sendiri

Akhirnya aku membangunkan semua member yang masih tidur berserakan ? dimana-mana.

"Bangun! Bangun! Kyu menghilang"

"mwo! Kenapa bisa hyung?" Tanya kangin

"mollayo.. lebih baik kita cari dia saja" ajak ku

Untung hari ini semua member sedang tidak ada jadwal, jadi kami bisa mencarinya bersama-sama. ya walau hanya aku dan eunhyuk saja yang harus siaran di Sukira nanti malam.

kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, entah diDorm DBSK yang memungkin dia sedang ingin battle sama changmin dan sampai dirumahnya pun tak ada. Kemana dia? Aku jadi makin khawatir dengannya belum lagikan dia masih sakit. Semua member pun sudah berkumpul kembali didorm, dan hasilnya juga nihil.

Kyuhyun pov.

Saat aku bangun dipagi hari, aku sangat kaget melihat hyungdeul yang tidur dimana-mana sampai kamar ku yang bersama sungmin hyung ini penuh sesak. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak tega, setiap kali aku sakit selalu saja merepotkan mereka dan hari ini sepertinya aku harus mencari udara segar untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan lelah pada tubuhku ini

"hmm.. segarnya" gumamku sambil menikmati udara pagi dibangku taman dekat dorm yang memang lumayan sepi untuk pagi yang agak mendung ini.

"kyu… dimana kamu!" teriak seseorang yang memang suaranya sudah sangat aku kenali

Aku diam saja tidak menjawab panggilan dari hyung tertua kami, sudah cukup aku menyusahkan mereka. Aku sedang ingin sendiri disini

Setelah suara itu mulai menghilang, aku masiih memfokuskan diri pada pemandangan taman ini. Tapi karena sudah mulai gerimis, aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku dan berniat kembali kedorm.

"Arggh …" tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat sakit, rasanya sakit sekali sampai-sampai aku kembali terduduk dibangku taman ini.

" Ada apa ini? Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali" aku terus memegang kepala yang sakitnya seperti ditusuk tusuk. Tapi aku harus kembali kedorm ini sudah lumayan lama, aku takut mereka akan terus mencariku dan membuat mereka cemas.

Akhirnya aku memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan bagus lah aku masih kuat untuk berjalan walaupun dengan agak gontai. Tapi saat akan menyeberang jalan kepalaku mulai terasa sakit lagi

'argg.. kep..palaku' gumamku pelan dan terjatuh, aku menciun bau anyir dari hidungku. Tapi sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku masih sempat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku "kyuhyun oppa!" dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

Kyuri pov.

Aku adalah seorang dokter yang bertugas di rumah sakit terbesar dinowon, kehidupanku tadinya memang kurang mencukupi. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan keluarga cho yang sangat mementingkan pendidikan, akhirnya aku bisa bersekolah di universitas kedokteran tanpa biaya sepeser pun. Untungnya dengan otakku yang lumayan gak babo babo amatlah, masih bisa membuat mereka gak menyesal memberikan beasiswa itu untukku. Selain aku bisa praktek di rumah sakit terbesar di nowon aku bisa membalas budi mereka dengan menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga cho.

Sebenarnya aku juga kurang mengetahui kenapa mereka sangat begitu baik terhadapku, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai mengetahui kalau mereka sangat menginginkan anak perempuan anggep mereka gak punya anak perempuan

Keluarga cho hanya memiliki anak tunggal yaitu Cho kyuhyun, dia artis loh. Dia member super junior yang sangat terkenal seantero korea itu. Aku berbeda 5tahun darinya jadi aku memanggil dia dengan sebutan oppa. Aku juga baru pertama kali bertemu dia saat dia mendapat liburan dari managemennya dan datang berlibur ke nowon. Dan baru beberapa hari menginap disini dia langsung sakit, katanya sih kepalanya sakit. Saat aku memeriksanya, aku sangat terkejut dia memiliki gejala-gejala seperti penyakit leukemia, tapi aku belum yakin karena belum ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Jadi aku hanya bilang kalau mungkin kelelahan.

Sekarang aku sedang dipindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit kwanghee di seoul, dan agar lebih dekat dengan tempatku bekerja, aku menyewa sebuah apartemen yang lumayanlah untuk ukuran tinggal diseoul. Karena hari ini aku sedang cuti, aku pun ber jalan-jalan didepan taman apartemenku ini.

Saat akan menyeberang jalan dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang namja yang berjalan gontai,

'tunggu sepertinya aku mengenalnya..' pikirku dan langsung ingat saat namja itu terjatuh

"kyuhyun oppa!"

Aku langsung berlari memanggil suster untuk membawakn ranjang dorong *author gak tau namanya -.-v. dan segera suster-suster itu membantuku memakaikan selang oksigen kehidungnya juga memakaikan infuse ditangannya.

"kyuhyun oppa… kenapa denganmu?" gumamku sambil terus memberikan perawatan kepadanya, dan salah satu suster juga membantuku membersihkan darah dihidungnya.

Setelah selesai memberikan perawatan aku langsung mencari handphonenya agar bisa menghubungi orang terdekatnya, kan gak mungkin kalau aku nelpon keluarganya yang berada lumayan jauh dari sini.

Leeteuk pov.

Ya tuhan sudah jam berapa ini, kenapa kyu belum juga kembali aku sudah sangat khawatir pada dongsaeng kecilku itu.

KRINGG—KRINGG— Hp ku bordering dan langsung mengankatnya

"yeobosseo… kyu kamu dimana?"

"yeobosseo. Benar ini leeteuk?" hmm? Bukan suara kyu ini suara yeoja

"nde.. siapa ini? kenapa hp kyu bisa ada dengan mu?"tanyaku bertubi

"aku kyuri, dokter yang menangani kyuhyun oppa saat ini dia sedang dirawat dirumah sakit karena tadi aku menemukan dia pingsan dipinggir jalan" jawabnya dengan lembut #kya! Author jadi lembut disini khkhkh /

"mwo? Oppa? Memang kamu siapanya? Kenapa dongsaengku bisa pingsan dipinggir jalan seperti itu? Sekarang dia berada dirumah sakit mana? Diruang berapa?" Tanya ku bertubu-tubi lagi, sungguh aku sangat khawatir.

"dia ada di rumah sakit kwanghee dan masih berada diruang UGD, untuk urusan aku memanggil dia oppa nanti saja aku ceritakan. Dan saya mohon untuk secepatnya datang kesini" Ujarnya begitu saja dan langsung menutup telponnya

Aku langsung bergegas menyambar kunci mobilku dan memanggil member yang lain yang juga sama cemasnya denganku,

"saengdeul… kyu masuk rumah sakit! Siapa yang bisa ikut aku kesana?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu dorm dan langsung melangkah keluar. Kulihat semuanya ikut dibelakangku.

Dirumah sakit aku langsung bergegas kedalam ruang UGD yang dikatakan yeoja yang bernama kyuri tadi dan member yang lain hanya mengikutiku dari belakang.

"hyung.. kyu kenapa?" tanya donghae yang sudah berkaca-kaca kenapa oppa selalu berkaca-kaca? Author: tanyakan saja pada oppanya^^

"molla.. tadi ada yeoja bernama kyuri yang menelpon katanya kyu ada dirumah sakit ini" balasku yang terus mencari sosok yeoja tadi

Tak lama akhirnya yeoja itu datang,

"leeteuk?"

"nde… dimana saengku?"

"mari ikut aku" ajaknya dan kami hanya mengikutinya

Di depan ruang UGD, yeoja yang bernama kyuri itu memberitau kami kalau hanya diperbolehkan satu orang untuk mengunjunginya secara bergiliran agar tidak menganggu kyu.

"dengan siapa aku dapat berbicara tentang keadaan kyuhyun oppa?" tanya kyuri kepada kami

"aku saja" jawabku dan membiarkan member yang lain menjenguk kyu terlebih dahulu

Diruangan yang tertata rapi ini dokter itu mempersilahkanku duduk

"silahkan duduk, aku disini akan menjelaskan pertanyaanmu tadi tentang kenpa aku memanggil kyuhyun oppa dengan sebutan oppa dan menjelaskan keadaan kyuhyun oppa juga padamu"

Dan dia mulai bercerita tentang kenapa dia memanggil oppa pada kyu, ternyata dia adalah yeoja yang pernah diceritakan kyu pada ku waktu dia pulang ke nowon. Ternyata dia wanita yang di sukai kyu karena telah merawatnya saat sakit #/ kya… dikejar-kejar sparkyu

"begitulah leeteuk sunbae" dia mengakhiri ceritanya

"kau terlalu formal, panggil saja kami semua oppa sama seperti kyu" balas ku tersenyum kepadanya dan dia juga membalasnya

-To be continue -

Hwaa… ancwourrrrr… mianhae kalau ffnya rada-rada gaje ma yang kemaren, dah gitu ditambah cast baru lagi… -.- authornya pula…khkhkh jadi enak ^/^

Gomawo yang udah mau baca .. please review ya… ^^


End file.
